


A Thing About My Hand

by PFDiva



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: AuDy and Mako are background sorry, Canon Non-Binary Character, Cass is robosexual, Cass's bits are weird fight me, Casual Sex, Chime OT4, Enthusiastic Consent, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Friends with benefits who are actually hecking friends, Gillplay, Mako is a voyeur, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Season: COUNTER/Weight, So is AuDy, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia, casual nudity, pre-September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Aria isn't great about remembering to keep up with her physical therapy, but Cass is always there to help.





	A Thing About My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelaLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaLives/gifts).



> AngelaLives, I don't know if this is up your alley, but your consistent comments encourage me, so I'm dedicating this one to you. I hope you like it, but if you don't, lemme know what you do like and we'll see what I can make happen? ;)
> 
> For everybody else: There's not a whole lot of Mako or AuDy in this, so if you want more balanced OT4, this is not the right fic. It's mostly Aria and Cass and after TEN THOUSAND YEEEEEEEEEEEARS, I've finally finished it. Enjoy!

"You really need to work these muscles on a daily basis," Cass scolded, one hand on Aria's shoulder, the other holding her elbow just above the metal and deliberately rotating it. The shoulder ached from the motion, but it was a nice ache.

"I keep forgetting that normal life stuff isn't the same," Aria petulantly whined. Cass would still respect her, even when she was childish.

"You can't get out of this by batting your eyes, Miss Joie."

"Anything I _can_ get out of it?"

Aria slowly extended her metal hand towards Cass's chest. She didn't touch for a long moment, waiting until Cass stopped working her shoulder and shifted her arm in such a way that her hand touched eir chest. She made a pleased sound and pressed her hand more firmly into Cass's chest, enjoying the pressure of it against the remnants of her arm and up into her shoulder.

She didn't have fine motor control in her metal hand. She could curl the fingers in to grab things, make a fist to punch, splay her hand wide to brace herself. She just couldn't feel anything with it.

But that didn't matter, because _Cass_ could feel it. Cass could feel her fingers, and ey liked when she touched em with them. Ey'd described it as a combination of an enjoyment for sensation play and a marked appreciation for the robotic. Everyone had their thing, and this was a thing Aria was more than happy to indulge.

"We're in the med bay," Cass objected, in spite of the fact that ey had already said yes when ey could have said no. Eir fingers kneaded into her shoulder and arm in ways that suggested Cass was failing to convince emself.

"Is that a no?" Aria asked, slowly flexing her metal fingers into Cass's chest.

The hand on Aria's arm slid up to cup her shoulder, while the other moved over her head to her hip as Cass leaned into her indelicate touch. "It's a not here. It's unsanitary."

It hadn't been unsanitary when ey had eir face between Mako's thighs while Aria fingered herself a week ago. It hadn't been unsanitary three days ago when she'd found Cass bent over an exam table with AuDy's fingers so deep inside em, ey could probably still taste the metal. Or last month when Mako had fucked her stupid while AuDy made em watch until ey was desperate and begging for a turn under Mako.

Cass just didn't want to share her attention. She giggled nastily at Cass, for the pleasure of watching em flush and avert eir gaze, eir fingers restlessly kneading.

Her metal hand slid up Cass's chest, fingertips flirting with eir collarbones under eir jumpsuit, her flesh hand braced on eir arm. Cass didn't seem to mind the fact that Aria's metal hand couldn't do fleeting, delicate touches. Aria did, sometimes.

She cocked her head at Cass, the motion inviting. "We could go to your room."

"Yours is closer." Ey was suddenly terse and tense. Anticipating. Hopeful.

She cupped Cass's neck in her hands--the flesh hand on one side and the metal one on the other--as a reward for Cass's little confession. Ey twitched, swallowing a small, sharp little gasp. But Aria hadn't touched eir gills yet. She was _teasing_.

The way Cass looked at her, eyes dark and tongue flicking out to moisten eir lips, that was...incredibly nice. Cass was great fun when she teased em. She pulled Cass closer and eir arms folded around her as she kissed em.

The kiss was light and sweet, just enough to bring them close together, enough for Aria to feel Cass's chest pressing against her breasts and eir arms tight around her waist.

Perfect.

When ey pulled away, Cass was flushed in the face and looking quite pleased. Aria couldn't imagine her face looked much different, and she gently pushed Cass back enough so that she could hop off the medical table. Then she grabbed eir wrist in her metal hand and pulled em to her room.

She pushed em ahead of her into her bedroom, then turned to close and lock the door in order to keep Mako and AuDy out. She didn't usually mind Mako or AuDy joining in, but Cass wanted her to emself and she was enjoying that idea right now. Plus, Mako didn't enjoy power play and AuDy wasn't fun to dom.

"Aria?" Cass pointedly tugged at her grip on eir wrist, a question in eir voice. She slowly tightened her grip until ey gasped and folded emself closer to her side. "Aria, _please._ "

She looked at em over her shoulder, and ey could only meet her disdainful gaze a moment before looking away, eir shoulders hunching up around eir ears in clear embarrassment. Ey were probably having fun, but it never hurt to be sure. Aria slowly leaned back against Cass a little, to gauge eir actual mood, and ey quite willingly leaned into her.

"I'm fine." Cass told her, eir cheek laid on the top of her head squashing eir words into her hair. "You just look…" Ey didn't have to finish that sentence for her to know what ey meant. She reached up with her flesh hand to caress eir face, and ey sighed into the touch a moment before deliberately pulling away. Aria grinned at the door. The game was afoot.

When she'd finished locking the door and turned to look at Cass, ey had presented eir shoulders to her as a vulnerable hunch. She let go of eir wrist in favor of grabbing eir shoulder with her metal hand. She couldn't feel em shiver, but she could see it as she unzipped Cass's jumpsuit with her flesh hand, watching the dark material peel away from the paler skin underneath.

For whatever reason, the sight put her in mind of peeling an apple, every time. Then again, she was the one who got a perverse pleasure from opening AuDy up to work on them. They knew and indulged her, but the point was that maybe it wasn't so odd that she liked the idea of peeling her compatriots like fruit.

Cass had gone tense with anticipation while she allowed her mind a brief detour. She traced eir spine with a flesh finger and some tension bled out around eir shoulders, bringing eir head up as ey leaned into the touch. Then Aria slid her metal hand in under the jumpsuit at eir waist, causing Cass to hiss in surprise.

"Too cold?" Aria asked, amusement in her voice.

"No," ey said, eir breathing already growing ragged, "It's good."

Aria hummed her acknowledgement, slowly squeezing eir side with her metal hand. "Let me know if I squeeze too hard?"

Cass swallowed a sound in the back of eir throat that could have been a moan or a whimper. "Of course. Always."

She slowly peeled eir jumpsuit off with her flesh hand. Eir skin was warm beneath it, splashes of iridescent blue scales scattered across brown skin like nothing she could ever adequately describe.

The scales worried her the first time she saw them, but now her fingers comfortably moved over them. They were smooth one direction and rough in the other. Sliding her flesh fingers in the wrong direction over them never failed to make Cass's breath catch, so she did it often.

It took time to get Cass stripped to eir waist because she enjoyed touching em, running her hands over the powerful muscles in eir shoulders and arms to feel them flex, kissing the nape of eir neck and down eir spine to make em tremble and pant her name.

Soon, eir jumpsuit had been pulled off enough for Aria to wrap her arms around Cass's waist, her face buried between eir shoulderblades, her flesh hand splayed against eir chest, the metal one tantalizingly low on eir belly.

One of Cass's hands came up to clutch at Aria's flesh hand. She couldn't feel Cass's other hand, but she guessed it was on top of the metal one.

"Do you need something?" she asked, her voice teasingly light and indifferent.

" _Yes._ " Cass's voice was intense, tight and clipped with need.

Aria slid her flesh hand up Cass's chest to wrap around eir throat. Not impeding eir breath or hurting em, just controlling how eir head moved, still careful to avoid eir gills for now.

"Like this?"

Cass moaned and sagged back against her. She could feel the rumble of eir voice under her hand. She straightened, pulling eir head back farther and farther, forcing eir back to arch and just-so-slightly unbalancing em until she could press a tender kiss to eir gills.

Ey shuddered and turned eir head away, offering eir gills up for more, breathing out her name. She could feel the desperate tension humming through eir body. Fortunately for em, she was done with teasing and released Cass's throat, easily taking eir weight in order to shove eir jumpsuit down past eir hips.

"Get naked and get on the bed, if you please." she amiably commanded.

It took Cass a moment to gather emself, then ey straightened away from her to finish stripping. "On my back?"

"Yup."

Aria busily kicked off her own shoes and socks, then did the undignified wriggle necessary to take off her bra without removing her shirt. She wanted to have all the clothes in this party, but she also didn't want to be wearing her bra anymore.

A flash of muscled thigh caught Aria's attention, and she watched appreciatively as Cass crawled into her bed. From this angle, she could see the muscles moving in eir back, the gills flexing at eir sides, the round of eir ass, and long brown legs, scattered with iridescent blue. She was almost disappointed when ey turned to lay back against her pillows, but ey grinned to see her watching em move.

Cass moved eir arms over eir head, but with a deliberate twist of eir wrists that showed off eir hands. Ey undeniably had the nicest hands Aria had ever seen on a person. They were large and warm, with long fingers and carefully-maintained nails. Cass wasn't vain, but long or ragged nails could hurt people ey wanted to help or get in the way, and dirty hands were unsanitary. Of course eir hands had callouses from eir mech, but eir careful self-maintenance meant that eir hands were incredibly nice next to Mako's or even Aria's own. So the motion definitely caught her attention. She made a small noise in the back of her throat, thinking of those hands on her body, those fingers inside her, and Cass shifted, giving her a smirk that had her hurriedly peeling off her panties and tights to join em.

She climbed onto Cass, straddling eir thigh and grabbing eir hips with both hands. Ey scrabbled behind em for a pillow to put under eir ass, allowing Aria to firmly brace her thigh against eir crotch. Cass's genetalia hadn't begun to unfurl, and with Aria's thigh in the way, it couldn't. Aria wasn't quite certain how what Cass had was meant to mesh with what other Apostolisians had. Cass was the first Apostolisian she'd been with, and she pretty much only cared about eir bits.

What she _did_ know was that when Cass got turned on enough, everything between eir thighs opened up in ways humans did not. She also knew that if it wasn't allowed to open because something (like her thigh) was in the way, it was a good way to turn Cass into a gibbering mess.

From the color and expression on Cass's face, she wasn't the only one who wanted Cass a gibbering mess. Sadly for both of them, Cass was still quite coherent enough to tease her: "Keeping your clothes on?"

"You have a thing about my hand," she laughed, flexing the metal one at Cass before settling it on eir shoulder. Ey laughed with her.

"Not judging, sheesh! You're worse than Mako."

Aria settled her flesh hand against Cass's collarbone with a playfully disdainful sniff, "Rude much?" Cass smiled up at her, unconcerned. That was fair. Aria just wanted to touch em. Cass's hands idly caressed up her thighs and under her skirt to squeeze her ass while she touched eir chest and neck, her fingers slowly wandering up to stroke eir lips.

For a few moments, they regarded each other in warm silence. Aria savored the noises of the Kingdom Come around them--the rumble of pipes and the whine of electricity. There was also the rustling sound Aria's skirt made against Cass's scales and skin, the slide of Cass's hands against her own skin, the pant of eir breathing and her own. For a minute that lasted an eternity, they existed in a moment of perfect understanding together.

Then Aria's hand shifted from Cass's jaw to eir gills. Ey sighed sweetly under her, eir body going limp and trusting. Relaxing. Cass didn't do much of that. She could feel the gills under her flesh hand--soft like skin and not nearly as delicate as she'd once feared. Her metal hand moved to press against Cass's gills on the other side, gently caressing, her thumb stroking up and down Cass's throat. She didn't dare do anything more creative with her metal hand--force was difficult to measure and she didn't want to hurt Cass. Again.

With her flesh hand, however, her fingertips could explore more thoroughly. Cass's mouth fell open as she carefully stroked the delicate outer edges of eir gills, eir throat working under her hands, short, sharp breaths escaping. Not quite gasps yet, but their barely-restrained cousins. When Cass's hands kneading into her thighs relaxed to trembling caresses, she knew that she could delve further.

The flesh inside Cass's gills was grainy and fibrous against the pads of her fingers after the soft skin on top. Cass let out a rattling moan, turning eir face towards her metal hand, arching eir neck into her touch, wordlessly begging for more.

"You make the best noises," Aria said, praising em because she knew it would fluster em.

 _"Fuck you."_ Cass swore, vividly blushing in spite of the fact that Aria literally already had em naked beneath her.

Her response was a teasing singsong, "Working on it~" She stroked the pad of her finger along the fibrous flesh inside Cass's gills, making Cass squirm and pant under her. She could feel em trying to open against her thigh, but it took only a small shift to pin everything closed again. This had the side effect of grinding Cass's thigh up against her, her slickness smearing eir skin, scales catching at her deliciously. Her metal hand half-consciously flexed against Cass's neck and ey begged her for more.

"Aria, _please._ "

She pulled her fingers out of Cass's gills, dragging her nails down the side of eir neck, lightly enough to avoid damage, but hard enough to make Cass's hands squeeze hard into her hips. Her metal hand dragged down, matching her flesh hand as it passed over Cass's collarbones and chest. The muscles of Cass's stomach were put together differently, so Aria spent a few minutes exploring those before Cass cheated.

Cass's hand, which had been previously occupied with groping her, suddenly slid between her and eir thigh, two fingers slicking themselves in her wetness while Cass's thumb flicked against her clit. Aria moaned as she was suddenly reminded of her own arousal, a rush of liquid heat sweeping through her body.

Cass's fingers pressed into her, both at once because she was already so wet. Her face felt hot and she couldn't help but fall forward, catching herself with one hand planted next to Cass's head, the other braced on eir shoulder. Ey leaned up to kiss her, the motion more friendly than erotic, but it wrecked her a little and she buried her face on eir neck. She could feel (and hear) Cass's low rumbling chuckle in response.

"Oh, fuck you," she breathed, too aroused and distracted to come up with anything better.

"Working on it," Cass replied, teasing her.

Eir fingers curved inside her, dragging a guttural noise from her throat and causing her hips to drop in response. Between that and the thumb on her clit, ey quickly brought her to climax, eir fingers clever and eager against her. She may have screamed a little, but that was fine.

She sat up again when she'd caught her breath, her entire being focused on Cass. Eir eyes darkened when ey saw the look on her face, and ey tapped at her still-sensitive clit, making her shudder and clutch at em hard.

Then Aria shoved eir hand aside, moving between eir legs and planting the heel of her metal hand against eir crotch to continue keeping em closed. Her flesh hand dug into the gills on Cass's side, making em jackknife in shocked response.

Over the next few minutes, Aria methodically worked Cass over until eir nethers squelched and eir fingers clutched at her hair while ey gasped and writhed. Finally, she peeled Cass open, revealing the wriggly tendrils at the core of eir desire. Cass had some specific name for them, but they looked like little tentacles--five of them--around a hole that wasn't _really_ made for fucking in the same way asses weren't really made for fucking. Cass liked being fingered there, though, so Aria didn't give a damn.

Instead, she combed her fingers through the little tendrils, looking up from Cass's groin to watch the way eir face contorted as ey scrabbled at the bed behind em. They were each about as long as a finger, though significantly thinner, and squishily pliable like a tongue. Aria could have played with them for hours.

Today, she only had the patience to lightly tug on them in the way that made Cass gasp every time. Then she moved them out of the way so that she could press a metal finger into Cass. Cass's back arched, eir mouth falling open in a soundless wail. Then ey loudly gasped in a breath and out came that wail. It was both delicious and eminently satisfying.

Aria continued fucking Cass as ecstatic wails turned into overstimulated hiccups and desperate pleading. She kept going until Cass came for her, hard, eir tendrils squeezing her fingers tightly enough to make moving them a concern, before going limp. She let go and they slowly furled back into place, though they were thwarted by her metal fingers still inside em. She leaned up to kiss Cass's slack mouth, and ey tangled a hand in her hair to hold her close while she gently removed her fingers.

Aria flopped down next to Cass, half on top of em and half not while ey recovered. Ey turned eir face into her neck when ey'd recovered enough, an open-mouthed kiss making her hum with pleasure.

"Good?" she asked.

"Good," Cass replied, eir voice rough.

Aria rested with Cass for a few minutes, then sighed and got up to clean her metal hand. It was water-resistant, so she wasn't _too_ worried about damage, but it never hurt to be careful. She pulled on enough clothes to be decent, and when she got back, Cass was stretching and reaching for eir own clothing.

"Hungry?" ey asked.

"Ravenous," Aria watching Cass move with idle appreciation.

"I'll cook. You need to do your physio."

Aria snorted, "But mooooom--"

"You are forbidden from knowing Mako anymore," Cass deadpanned, now dressed and coming over to give her a brief kiss, "But I'm serious."

Aria's hands settled on Cass's hips and she smiled, "I know. I will. I'll keep you company while you cook." Cass nodded eir approval and led the way to the little kitchen. When Mako was standing, nude and looking freshly-fucked, as he ate peanut butter out of the jar. Aria could hear water running in the bathroom as AuDy washed their hands, and she cackled, "You little voyeur!"

"Is it my fault Cass is always horny after helping you with physio?" Mako asked before pointing his spoon at Aria, "No. That's definitely your fault and I'm blaming you."

"Get out of my kitchen," Cass growled, flushing and trying to get hands on Mako, who eeled away to offer Aria a spoonful of peanut butter, which she happily accepted.

"I'll take that blame," Aria happily chirped, "But what's your excuse for how horny YOU are?"

"I don't need an excuse," Mako replied, "I'm just too sexy to resist."

AuDy had something to say about that, and made their opinion very known. Aria worked her shoulder while the others bickered, then made Mako help her as Cass shanghaied AuDy to help with the cooking. They couldn't eat the food, but never seemed to mind helping to make it.

It was, Aria decided, a good day.


End file.
